


What did I miss?

by mrsavalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: 5x05 Mortal Khanbat, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsavalance/pseuds/mrsavalance
Summary: When Sara returns from Star City in 5x05 'Mortal Khanbat' and asks her team "what did I miss?", Nate replies with "you mean, besides Ava?"akaThe whole team knows Sara missed Ava.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	What did I miss?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one shot, please don't expect too much. Basically what happened is, I saw the scene of Sara returning from Star City in 5x05, and made this tweet (  
> if you want you can find me on Twitter: @mrsavalance): "can’t believe none of her children made a “besides Ava?” joke when Sara asked them “what did I miss?”, and the people of Twitter encouraged me to write this. So here we are. It's silly, unedited and I don't even know if I like it as much, but a friend encouraged me to post it. So anyway, I hope you all like it.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think of this fic. I truly want to start writing more, and I am absolutely in love with these two, so maybe it will encourage me to actually write more for these two. :)

You blow out a breath of air you hadn’t known you’d been holding when you step through the portal and back onto the Waverider. Star City had been, well it had been something, but you did not want to think about that anymore. 

The portal closes behind you, but you barely register it. You look around your and Ava’s quarters, your eyes desperately searching for a familiar blue pair. You are disappointed when you find the room completely empty. You had hoped to have found her here. You would love a little alone time with Ava, before announcing your return to the entire team. Maybe take her up on the offer of that shower, you had to regretfully decline the last time you had seen her. Sure, the two of you had talked in the meantime, but it was not the same communicating through a screen, or in Ava’s case a hologram, compared to finally getting to see, feel and touch your girlfriend again.

“Welcome back, Captain Lance.” Gideon greets you after a short beat.

“Hi, Gideon. It’s good to be back.” You hear yourself saying.

Before you have the chance to ask Gideon where to find Ava, The A.I. is already giving you the information, always one step ahead of you. “If you are looking for Interim Captain Sharpe, you will find her in the library with the rest of the team.”

“Thank you.” You say, a soft smile finding its way onto your face by hearing Gideon call Ava ‘Interim Captain’. The two of them sure have come a long way from not being able to stand each other all those years ago.

You step out of your room and into the corridor, on a mission to find your girlfriend and the rest of your team. When you reach the door leading to the bridge, you register the scooters that are nearly blocking the door a little too late. You scold yourself, you’re a reformed assassin after all, always aware of your surroundings, how did you not see them immediately? You blame it on the fact that the Waverider is your home, you’re not supposed to be on high alert for immediate danger. And maybe the thought of seeing Ava again, had distracted you a little more than you were willing to admit.

“What is with all these damn scooters? They’re a menace!” You hear yourself say. Seriously, you left these idiots, you use the term endearingly when referring to the Legends because you love them more than you’d ever say out loud, for a few days and you almost break your ankle. Would it kill them to clean up after themselves? Where did they even get these damn scooters? Did Nate and Charlie get Gideon to fabricate them, or had Ava been playing the fun Captain in your absence and gotten your whole team scooters without your knowledge? That seemed a little out of character, but you know how nervous Ava had been to be interim Captain for a few days, and how desperately she wanted the team to like her. So maybe it was not too much of a stretch.

When your eyes finally lock with Ava’s, you feel all the tension from the past minute immediately leave your body. You wanna walk over to her, and immediately plant a soft kiss on her lips, that have now formed into the most beautiful smile you have seen in days. But before you can march your way over to where your girlfriend is standing, you remind yourself that you’re in front of your entire team.

“Oh, hey guys!” You greet them enthusiastically. “What did I miss?”

“You mean, besides Ava?” Nate immediately replies back. Judging by the expression on his face, his brain clearly catching up with what he just said a moment too late.

Nate looks expectantly at you, as do the other Legends, unsure if you’ll snap at him for pointing out just how soft you are when it comes to Ava in front of your entire team. But you decide to let it slide, he is right after all, you had missed Ava more than anything. 

Your eyes find Ava’s, your eyes always find Ava’s, and she is looking at you with the most adorating look in her eyes, confirming that she had in fact missed you too. So, you take a step forward to press a soft kiss to Ava’s lips. And while your lips slowly move against your girlfriends, you secretly thank Nate’s for giving you the perfect excuse to step forward and give Ava a soft peck on the lips, something you had been craving to do for days. And you realize, that no matter where or when in the world you are, you had never felt more at home than you do when you are with her.

After a brief second you regretfully take a step back, breaking the contact. Only for your eyes to immediately find Ava’s again, and with a single look and a soft smile you confirm that you guys will definitely be doing more of that later when the two of you find yourself in a more private setting. When Ava subtly nods at you, you turn around to face your team again, coming back to Nate’s comment about how much you’d missed your girlfriend. “Yeah, besides that.”

And then suddenly they all start talking at once, leaving you completely bewildered and unsure as to who you should pay attention to first.


End file.
